kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider 1 (movie)
is a film part of the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. It is also part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. The film was released on March 26, 2016 in Japanese theaters. The film features Kamen Rider 1 and the Ghost Riders as they fight against the remnants of the old Shocker and the splinter faction, Nova Shocker. Synopsis 45 years ago, a man was subjected to the experiments of the secret organization Shocker and became a cyborg. Since that day, the man’s sole mission has been protecting humanity and justice from the threat of Shocker. His name is Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider. Forty-five years since his transformation, he has returned to Japan once more to protect a girl who seems to be crucial to Shocker's plans to resurrect Ambassador Hell. Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost, and Makoto Fukami, Kamen Rider Specter, join to help him. However, the years have not been kind to Hongo, whose cyborg body has become weaker. They must also contend with another evil organization claiming to be Shocker known as Nova Shocker. In the wake of this new threat to the world, Takeshi Hongo transforms as his voice cries “Henshin!” Will this be the final chapter in the story of Takeshi Hongo? Or will it be the prologue of a brand new legend? For life, love and future. Plot Tokyo is under attack by the evil Shocker organization, which is intent on capturing a girl named Mayu Tachibana. However, their plans are thwarted by , a splinter group bent on conquering the global economy instead of just world domination. Takeru Tenkūji arrives on the scene as Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and helps Mayu escape, but is overwhelmed by the Nova Shocker general Urga before Takeshi Hongo appears and dispatches the Shocker Combatmen. Back at Daitenkū-ji, Takeru, Akari Tsukimura, and Onari learn of the history of Shocker, and Akari deduces that Mayu is from Jōnan University Affiliated High School based on her school uniform during the attack. To know more about Mayu, Takeru and Akari go undercover at the university as teachers. One day after school, Akari and Mayu are attacked by Shocker when Hongo once again intervenes and transforms into Kamen Rider 1. Following a brief reunion, Mayu slaps Hongo and runs away. After a brief conversation with Takeru, Akari, Onari, and Makoto Fukami, Hongo goes to Mayu's class the next day to lecture about the value of life. After school, Hongo and Mayu have a conversation, where Mayu is revealed to be the granddaughter of Hongo's longtime friend Tobei Tachibana and she had held a grudge on Hongo for not looking after her for the past three years. The two mend their relationship as uncle and niece, despite Hongo's financial burden. Meanwhile, Nova Shocker fires an electromagnetic pulse that causes a blackout and mass panic throughout the country while Shocker reveals that they need Mayu as a sacrificial lamb for their great leader, Ambassador Hell. Takeru and Makoto rush to the park to ask Hongo for his help in solving the blackout anomaly, but Mayu convinces Hongo to keep his promise to never fight again. Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter arrive at Nova Shocker's headquarters, but are once again overwhelmed by the generals Urga, Igura, and Buffal. The next morning, Nova Shocker force the Prime Minister to sign a contract that binds the Japanese government with their organization in exchange for the restoration of electricity with their Nova Energy, only to cause mass power outages and pollution. Takeru, Akari, and Onari find Hongo by a log cabin to once again ask for his help, but Hongo has them do primitive chores instead. Hongo suddenly collapses, as years of fighting Shocker have taken their toll on his body. Mayu realizes that he did not abandon her, but traveled the world to protect it from Shocker. The cabin is attacked by Shocker, led by a revived Ambassador Hell. Hongo fends off against the Combatmen, but his body gives out as Ambassador Hell captures Mayu and prepares her for the sacrificial ritual. Ambassador Hell reveals that he was given the Eyecon of Alexander the Great and placed it in Mayu's body for it to mature so he may wield its power. The ceremony is disrupted by Nova Shocker, ensuing a three-way battle between the Shocker groups and the Kamen Riders. The Alexander Eyecon is released from Mayu's body, but is captured by Urga. 1 saves Mayu, but is mortally wounded by a shockwave emitted by Urga's new power. His body is cremated that night while Ghost and Specter battle Nova Shocker before a possessed Urga slays Igura. Hearing the cries of his niece, Hongo suddenly emerges from his fiery grave and goes to an old barn to pick up his Neo Cyclone. Takeru and Makoto, along with Ambassador Hell, are outmatched by Urga and Buffal when Hongo suddenly rushes in to even the odds. With the help of 1, Ghost kills Buffal. Urga mortally wounds Ambassador Hell, but the three Kamen Riders finish him off with their Rider Kicks. With his dying breath, Ambassador Hell destroys the Alexander Eyecon as Hongo rides off into the sunset. Hongo returns by the cliffs to tell Takeru, Akari, Onari, and Mayu that he must once again leave Japan to continue his fight. Takeru tells him that he will always be his hero. Continuity and Placement *Kamen Rider: The movie contains many factors that generally make it impossible to be a direct sequel to the original series' continuity. One notable factor is how Shocker still exists as an organization, despite the Great Leader himself having confirmed it to be replaced with Gel-Shocker in episode 79. In fact, episode 80 even shows all members of Shocker being executed for their failures, further cementing the organization's replacement. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Judging from the date March 15th and 17th, this movie takes place between 35 and 36. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Mayu Tachibana *Sennin *Yurusen Villains Shocker *Ambassador Hell *Poison Lizard Man *Shiomaneking *Ganikomol *Shocker Combatmen Nova Shocker *Urga *Igura *Buffal *Nova Shocker Combatmen Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * , , (Voice): * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider 1: *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: * Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used: **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Robin, Ore, Gaim, Wizard, Drive **Specter ***Specter, Double, OOO, Fourze *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Robin Damashii, Ore Damashii, Gaim Damashii, Wizard Damashii, Drive Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, W Damashii, OOO Damashii, Fourze Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Urga ***Alexander Gamma Eyecon *'Gamma Form Used:' **Urga ***Urga Alexander Theme song *Let's Go!! Rider Kick -2016 movie ver.- *Sorezore no Toki International Movie Theaters The film was released in Hong Kong on July 7, 2016, available in both Japanese language with Cantonese subtitles and Cantonese dub. Kamen_Rider_1_HK_poster.jpg|Hong Kong poster Errors *When Takeru transforms into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii the second time, the "Kaigan" sound is taken out. *Multiple times when Ghost is transforming, his suit actor waits an extra second before acting for the animation of the Damashii's face plate flipping up, once even with him jerking in reaction to it flipping up, just as he usually does in the main series; however, in the finalized scenes of the movie, this animation had been skipped, the face plate already being flipped up to begin with as soon as the Parka Ghost attached, leaving an awkward pause. Notes *This movie debuts a new form for Kamen Rider 1 called . **Hiroshi Fujioka, the actor of the Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, marked the oldest actor (at the age of 70) who had a transformation in Kamen Rider series. *First Spring Movie not written by Shōji Yonemura since OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *This movie marks the only time Ghost assumes Toucon Robin Damashii. *Unlike the previous spring films, this is the start of the Super Hero Year which only features the current Riders (and to some degree at least one past Rider). **This would be the first time to do so since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. ***Ironically, this is the first spring film to not feature any characters or Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. However actor Takuya Mizoguchi appeared in the movie. *This is the first spring film in which no Heisei Riders appear, as well as being the first since they were introduced not to feature any Neo-Heisei Riders other than the incumbent ones (although they are represented through the Legendary Rider Eyecons). **It is also the first spring film since OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders that isn't part of the . *The ending of this film has Hongo riding his Neo Cyclone while transforming into Rider 1 shortly after; this is a reference to Rider 1's transformation during the early episodes of the original series. **This scene later leads into the beginning of the end credits which feature scenes of Rider 1 riding the Neo Cyclone across the land while the song Let's Go!! Rider Kick is played. This is a homage to the original opening credits of the original series. recovers a photo of himself with Tobei Tachibana.]] *The old photograph which the older Takeshi Hongo recovers, of himself and Tobei Tachibana, is taken from episode 53 of the original series. As Hongo and Tachibana were presumed to have been alone in that scene, it is unclear who would have taken the photo from an in-universe standpoint. External Links *Official website *Super Hero Year website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Spring Movies